dcfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kara Zor-El (Nueva Tierra)
Historia Kara-Zor-El, también conocida como Supergirl y Linda Lang, es una super-heroina Kryptoniana radicada en Metrópolis. Kara es prima de Superman, sobrina adoptiva de Lana Lang y miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, la Legión de Superhéroes y los Superhombres de América. Superviviente de Kryton Kara Zor-El es hija de Zor-El y Alura In-Ze, tíos de Superman por parte de padre. Kara es en realidad quince años mayor que su primo Kal-El (Superman). Kara y sus padres vivían en la ciudad de Argo Cuando el villano Brainiac atacó Krypton y se llevó la ciudad de Kandor. Zor-El consiguió reproducir la tecnología de Brainiac y crear un campo de fuerza rodeando Argo. Dicho campo salvó a los Argoanos cuando Kryptón estalló. Desafortunadamente, Brainiac más tarde atacó Argo, y los padres de Kara tuvieron que meterla en una nave programada para viajar a la tierra. La nave de Kara se quedó atrapada en un meteoro de Kryptonita, y los sistemas de apoyo vital de la nave la pusieron en animación suspendida, parando su envejecimiento. Kara llegó treinta años después de su primo. Superman/Batman: La Supergirl de Kryton El cohete de Kara aterrizó en la Bahía de Gotham, donde fue encontrada por Superman y Batman. Superman estaba excitado de encontrar alguien de su familia y quería llevarla a vivir con él y Lois, pero Batman sospechaba de la chica, y Wonder Woman decidió llevarla a Isla Paraíso y entrenarla. Durante su estancia, Darkseid atacó la isla, y sus tropas la secuestraron y la lavaron el cerebro para servirle. Kara fue rescatada por Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman y Big Barda, y posteriormente adoptó en nombre de "Supergirl". Supergirl: Girl Power Pero aunque Kara asumió ese nuevo papel, ella sentía que no acababa de encajar en la tierra o con otros héroes. Mientras ella estaba intentando encontrar su lugar en su nuevo planeta Lex Luthor la atacó. Luthor venció a Supergirl fácilmente, y la expuso a un trozo de Kryptonia negra. El pedazo Kryptonita creó un doble malvado de Kara que se llamó a sí misma "Dark Supergirl". Ese doble pretendió que Zor-El envió su hija a la Tierra para matar al bebé Kal-El. Supergirl rehusó creer su historia, y ambas combatieron. Su batalla -que involucró a la Liga- acabó cuando Superman, Batman y Wonder Woman llegaron para pararlas. Supergirl entonces le pidió a Wonder Woman atarlas con su Lazo de la Verdad y preguntar "¿Quién es Kara Zor-El?" Ambas Supergirls se fusionaron y "Dark Supergirl" desapareció en el proceso. Kara decidió que aunque ella seguía sin recuperar sus memorias, su pasado no era importante, y su primo, Bruce y Diana eran ahora sus figuras paternas. Supergirl y La Legión de Super-Heroes Poco después estalló la Crisis Infinita. Kara se unió al equipo de Donna Troy y durante una batalla en el espacio, fue golpeada por un Rayo Zeta modificado y desapareció. Kara reapareció en el siglo 31, donde era venerada como uno de los héroes de la familia de Superman, y se topó con la Legión de Superhéroes. Ella llegó a la conclusión de que estaba soñando y nada de eso era real. Saturn Girl, tratando de aprender cómo Kara llegó a su época, exploró su mente de Kara y encontró un recuerdo particularmente vívido: el accidente del Rayo Zeta. Cosmic Boy teorizó que Kara que se había convencido de que su vida era un sueño para racionalizar su fantástica existencia. En un período relativamente corto de tiempo (debido a la animación suspendida) ella perdió su planeta, sus padres, llegó a otro planeta y se encontró con que su primo era un adulto y un héroe en vez de un bebé, adquirió extraordinarios poderes, llegó a ser una "leyenda viva" y se encontró mil años en el futuro sin explicación. Cosmic Boy tuvo que recurrir a métodos un poco bruscos para ayudarla a aceptar la realida. Kara vivió varias aventuras con la Legion, combatiendo en la Guerra con los Dominadores y siendo elegida líder del equipo hasta que Brainiac 5 consiguió crear una máquina que podía enviarla al pasado. "Un Año Después" Kara retornó un año y un mes después de la "Crisis Infinita" y durante la "Tercera Guerra Mundial". A su llegada se encontró con que Superboy había muerto en combate y Superman había perdido sus poderes. Kara comenzó a sentirse sola y aislada, pero se dedicó a proteger Metropolis junto con los héroes Booster Gold y Supernova. Supergirl: Candor Supergirl y Power Girl crearon las identidades de Flamebird y Nightwing para combatir crimen en la ciudad de Kandor y derrocar un culto dirigido por los villanos Ultraman y Saturn Queen. Supergirl: Identidad Después de volver de Candor, Kara vendió a Batman tecnología Kryptoniana para tener independencia económica y comprar su propio apartamento. Ella también reforzó su relación con la Familia Kent y encontró que ella tenía varias cosas en común con Cassie Sandsmark. Cassie era la novia de Conner Kent -Superboy- y también le echaba de menos. Mientras se consolaban mutuamente, ambas chicas se hicieron amigas. No obstante, Kara sufría sin saberlo de envenenamiento provocado por su exposición continuada a Kryptonita. Dicha aflicción era la raíz de su amnesia y la provocaba continuos cambios de humor y personalidad, falta de concentración y horribles alucinaciones en las que su padre era un monstruo que quería matar a su primo y experimentó con ella. Kara al principio no quería creerlo, pero después de una batalla contra Cassandra Cain en la que cristales brotaron de su cuerpo (otro efecto del envenenamiento: su sangre cristalizaba al contacto con oxígeno), Kara comenzó a preguntarse si sus alucinaciones no serían reales. Mientras tanto Kara colaboró con Green Lantern Hal Jordan en una misión al mundo-casino de Ventura. Kara se comportaba de una manera extrañamente coqueta y juguetona con Hal. Después de la misión Kara reveló que se había comportado de esa manera en reacción a los comentarios del propio Hal, y para atraer a los criminales que estaban buscando. Al volver al planeta, las alucinaciones de Kara empeoraron. Ella no sólo veía a su padre matando gente y una clase de fantasmas surgiendo de la Zona fantasma, sino también veía la Tierra y sus amigos siendo poseídos por esos fantasmas. Pronto ella descubrió que esos acontecimientos eran nada más que alucinaciones y visiones, obra de una entidad llamada Dark Angel, un sirviente de los Monitores encargado de identificar y destruír anomalías que amenacen el Multiverso. Dark Angel se había convencido de que Kara era una de esas anomalías y la sometió a un test para probarlo. Kara pasó sus pruebas, y uno de los Monitores apareció para disculparse por las acciones de su empleado. Ahora libre, Kara decidió volver a la Tierra y disculparse con toda la gente a la que había herido con su conducta durante un año. Kara se disculpó con su primo, y Clark la abrazó. Después de reparar su relación, ambos primos echaron una carrera hasta la Fortaleza de la soledad. "Amazons Attack" Poco después, Supergirl y Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) oyen que las Amazonas han invadido Washington, DC, and debido al Acta McCarran de Seguridad Interior aprobada por el presidente, mujeres están siendo encerradas en campos de concentración. Incluyendo Alison Sandsmark, la madre de Wonder Girl. Supergirl y Wonder Girl atacan el campo para liberarlas, pero los Teen Titans aparecen para intentar pararlas, y Robin (Tim Drake) insiste en que necesitan encontrar una mejor solución al conflicto. Kara and Cassie decide volar a Washington y hablar a la Reina Hipólita. La reina de las Amazonas les dijo que no podía haber negociación sin un cara a cara con el presidente de los Estados Unidos, y las convenció para traerle hasta ella. Kara y Cassie asaltaron el avión del presidente, y entonces se dieron cuenta de que habían hecho algo muy estúpido. Kara entonces hizo todo lo posible para reparar su error. Kara se unió a los Teen Titans poco después. Su etapa como un Titan fue muy breve, pero ella siguió participando en several aventuras de los jóvenes héroes. Cuenta Atrás Kara se encontró con dos viajeros del futuro, Val Armor -Karate Kid- y Luornu Dungo -Triplicate Girl-, dos miembros de la Legión de Superhéroes, pero no de la línea temporal que ella había visitado. Supergirl les asistió combatiendo un cyborg llamado Equus, y durante esa batalla recuperó sus memorias del siglo 31 que habían sido borradas antes de su retorno. Supergirl: Más Allá del Bien y del Mal Supergirl entonces ayudó Superman y los Green Lantern a averiguar la procedencia de un ejército alienígena invasor. Kara intentó localizarles, pero una llamarada solar la distrajo, haciendo imposible encontrar su punto de origen. Kara se sintió como un fracaso, pero Superman la felicitó por intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudo. Más tarde Supergirl encontró al que sería uno de sus peores enemigos, Reactron. Reactron -quien afirmaba tener el poder de una estrella en su traje- intentó destruír Metrópolis con una ola de energía nuclear. Supergirl le combatió dos veces. La primera vez perdió, pero a la segunda se dio cuenta de que su fuente de poder era un círculo metálico colocado en su pecho. Supergirl arrancó dicho círculo y le venció. Supergirl: Way of the World Durante el ataque de Reactron Kara encontró un niño de once años llamado Thomas Price que estaba muriendo de cáncer. Supergirl prometió salvar su vida, a pesar de que Superman y otros héroes la avisaron de que sus poderes son inútiles contra esa clase de cosas. Kara estaba decidida a salvarle, sin embargo, e intentó de todo, pero aunque encontró una posible cura, fue demasiado tarde. Thomas ya había muerto. Justo después, mientras intentaba recuperarse de la decepción, Kara hizo equipo con un anterior miembro del super-equipo Young Justice, Empress, para salvar a los padres de esta de un hombre llamado Eddie Rose. Rose casi murió durante la batalla entre Doomsday y Superman, pero perdió el uso de sus piernas y se volvió cínico y amargado. Él quería volver a la gente contra los superheroes, así que secuestró a la familia de Empress para forzarla a llevar a Supergirl a una trampa. Sin embargo Supergirl consiguió parar Rose y rescatar a los padres de Empress. Linda Lang Una racha de equivocaciones y errores de juicio, emparejados por un artículo escrito por una columnista del Daily Planet llamada Cat Grant titulado "Porqué el Mundo No Necesita a Supergirl", llevó a Kara a cuestionar su valor y competencia. Clark Kent sugirió a su prima crearse una identidad secreta para relajarse y no acabar quemada por intentar ser un superhéroe las 24 horas del día. Después de hablar con Lana Lang, Kara creó la identidad de Linda Lang, la sobrina de Lana. Crisis Final Al poco, Darkseid usó la Ecuación de la Anti-Vida y conquistó la Tierra y esclavizó a sus habitantes. Supergirl combatió junto a la Liga de la Justicia para salvar el planeta, y durante sus batallas venció a una poseída Mary Marvel y estuvo presente cuando Superman retornó. Trinity The villains Morgaine Le Fey, Despero and Enigma tramaron un plan para robar ciertos poderes cósmicos. Supergirl combatió a sus soldados varias veces y tomó parte en el asalto a la base de Le Fey, el Castillo Branek. Durante esa batalla Superman, Batman y Wonder Woman fueron exiliados a una dimensión paralela y el universo cambió. En la nueva línea temporal, Kara era Interceptor, a coronel del ejército norteamericano cuyo cohete fue encontrado por los Navy Seals y que no sabía nada de su origen Kryptoniano. Kara fue reclutada por Alfred Pennyworth, Lois Lane, Dick Grayson, Donna Troy y Thomas Tresser (quien estaba saliendo con Wonder Woman por aquel entonces) para viajar a un universo paralelo para rescatar a los tres héroes. Superman/Supergirl: Maelstrom Kara fought un sirviente de Darkseid called Maelstrom y perdió estrepitosamente. Supergirl sintió como inútil después de esa batalla, y Superman decidió que él necesitaba ayudar con su entrenamiento. Clark llevó a su prima a un mundo alumbrado por un sol rojo para enseñarla a desenvolverse sin sus poderes. A pesar de la fauna y flora intentando comerles o envenenarles, Clark and Kara estrecharon su relación durante su viaje. Ellos volvieron a la Tierra justo cuando Maelstrom y las Furias Femeninas estaban atacando Metropolis. Ambos héroes Kryptonianos las vencieron y echaron del planeta. Mundo de Nuevo Krypton Vril Dox, the villano llamado Brainiac vino a la Tierra para robar otra ciudad. Superman y Supergirl combatieron y vencieron a Brainiac y recuperaron la ciudad Kryptoniana de Kandor. Superman restauró el tamaño de la ciudad y sus 200.000 habitantes en el Ártico. Entre los supervivientes estaban los padres de Supergirl, Zor-El y Alura. Supergirl estaba contentísima cuando descubrió que sus padres estaban todavía vivos. Su padre explicó que Argo sobrevivió a la destrucción de Krypton, pero fue encontrada con Brainiac y fusionada con Kandor. Zor también reveló que las memorias de Supergirl donde él aparecía como un asesino o un científico loco eran una enfermedad provocada por su exposición a Kryptonita durante su viaje a la Tierra. La radiación no fue fatal pero desequilibró la química de su cerebro, causando alucionaciones, cambios de humor y mala conducta. Zor-El trató a su hija y purgó los últimos restos de radiación de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, los terrestres estaban cada vez más inquietos con la existencia de varias decenas de miles de Kryptonianos en el planeta. Un programa secreto del gobierno -llamado Projecto 7734- fue organizado para contrarrestar una hipotética invasión alien, dirigido por General Sam Lane. A su servicio trabajaban Lex Luthor, Metallo, Reactron y Superwoman. Bajo las órdenes del General Lane, Reactron y Metallo invadieron Nuevo Krypton y asesinaron a todos los que se cruzaron en su camino, incluyendo Zor-El. Esa matanza llevó a Alura a usar tecnología Kryptoniana para sacar a New Krypton de la Tierra. La ciudad flotante se movió al espacio y fue colocada en órbita geo-sincrónica, directamente opuesta a la Tierra. La reacción del gobierno estadounidense fue aprobar una ley expulsando a todos los Kryptonianos del planeta, exceptuando a Superman pero incluyendo a Supergirl. Supergirl: ¿Quién es Superwoman? Kara se mudó con su madre al nuevo planetoide llamado Nuevo Krypton. Todavía sedienta de venganza, Alura ordenó a Kara volver a la Tierra y aprehender a Reactron. Supergirl pretendía mantener su presencia en la Tierra en secreto, pero fue localizada rápidamente por el Projecto 7734. Kara combatió a Reactron una vez más, venciendo a duras penas. Ella tambien combatió a Superwoman, descubriendo que era la hija del General Lane y hermana mayor de Lois Lane, Lucy. Al combatirla, Kara destrozó el traje de combate de Superwoman, lo que pareció matarla. Supergirl:La Caza de Reactron Kara celebró su decimoctavo cumpleaños al volver a New Krypton. La tradición en Krypton demandaba que ella escogiera un Gremio al que unirse. Después de estudiar los diferentes gremios, Kara elijió el de su madre: el Gremio de Ciencias Kryptoniano. Kara retornó a la Tierra para intentar encontrar a Reactron otra vez, y se topó con Chris Kent "Nightwing" (el hijo adoptivo de su primo) y Thara Ak-Var "Flamebird" (su anterior mejor amiga, la cual Kara cree que se volvió contra ella). Supergirl atacó a Thara, pero Chris las separó y ella le reconoció. Su pelea fue interrumpida cuando el trío descubrió que habían sido falsamente acusados de matar a Mon-El y destruír el suministro de agua de Metrópolis, y tuvieron que huir del Escuadrón K. El trío de héroes se escondió en el apartamento de Lana Lang. Luego de una deliberación, el grupo decidió encontrar a Lois y conseguir su ayuda. Chris y Lana fueron a encontrarse con Lois mientras las dos chicas se quedaron en el apartamento. Thara intentó explicar a Kara que algo malo estaba sucediéndole a Lana, pero eligió mal las palabras y enfadó a su amiga. Mientras tanto, Reactron se preparó para matar a Supergirl. Los tres héroes Kryptonianos combatieronn a Reactron, y ganaron a duras penas. Reactron confesó que el General Lane estaba detrás de todo, and Kara reafirmó su decisión de llevarle a Nuevo Krypton para ser juzgado. Antes de irse, Kara y Thara se perdonaron la una a la otra. Supergirl transportó el asesino de su padre a Nuevo Krypton. Durante el juicio un grupo de exaltados irrumpió en la sala para matarle, y aparentemente consiguieron su propósito. Sin embargo, la muerte de Reactron fue una farsa. Alura aprovechó el caos para llevarlo a una sala secreta donde el villano pudiera ser torturado para sacarle información sobre los planes de Lane. Los Mejores del Mundo Supergirl and Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) hicieron equipo por primera vez cuando Batgirl fue capturada y Oráculo (Barbara Gordon) envió a Supergirl para salvarla. Supergirl and Batgirl se hicieron amigas enseguida mientras combatían a los villanos Toyboy y Mister Freeze, y un robot gigante que parecía una mezcla de Superman/Batman. Después de la batalla, Supergirl riñe a Robin (Damien Wayne) por llamar a Batgirl "Fatgirl". La Noche Más Oscura Durante los acontecimientos de "Blackest Night", Kara and Alura fueron a visitar la tumba de Zor-El. En ese momento, un Anillo Negro encontró el cadáver de Zor-El y lo transformó en un Black Lantern. Kara luchó contra el cuerpo reanimado de su padre y consiguió lanzarle fuera de la ciudad. Entonces Alura activó una barrera alrededor de la ciudad para impedir a cualquiera la entrada y salida. Muerte y la Famila Kara finalmente tuvo una charla seria con Lana, demandando saber por qué la había ocultado su enfermedad. Después de echar un vistazo con su super-visión, Kara percibió que esa enfermedad es desconocida. A todo esto, el inspector Henderson telefonea a Kara para ayudarle con el caso de unas reliquias relacionadas con la villana Siobhan Smythe, "Silver Banshee". Ambos se encuentran a Banshee, y durante la lucha una reliquia mística de la familia de Siobhan -el clan McDougal- libera a los espíritus del clan, que poseen a Kara y la transforman en una especie de Banshee. Kara consigue expulsar a los espíritus de su cuerpo con ayuda de Henderson y Silver Banshee los elimina. Banshee desaparece después de decir que está en deuda con el inspector Henderson. Mientras tanto, la condición de Lana ha empeorado y ella es ingresada. Kara vuela al hospital para verla en su identidad de Lana Lang, sólo para oír que Lana ha fallecido. Cuando Kara va a ver el cuerpo, ella se encuentra con que una crisálida se ha formado alrededor de Lana. La misteriosa enfermedad de Lana era causada por la villana Insect Queen, la cual la ha poseído. Supergirl es capturada, y un gigantesco termitero se forma alrededor del hospital, repleto de gigantescos insectos. Supergirl es liberada por Gangbuster y un grupo de héroes preparan una operación para encontrar a Lana y expulsar a Insect Queen de su cuerpo. Supergirl consigues salvar a Lana después de una brutal pelea, pero entonces dice que ella se siente traicionada porque Lana no confió en ella, y decide volver a Nuevo Krypton. Mientras tanto, en el Projecto 7734, Lucy Lane ha vuelto a la vida. Su cuerpo es ahora una amalgama de todas las razas alienígenas cuyos poderes estaban incluídos en el traje de Superwoman. Lucy mata a uno de sus médicos y declara que está lista para volver a la acción. Last Stand of New Krypton Brainiac atacó Nuevo Krypton, desplegando su ejército de robots, y los Kryptonianos se prepararon para combatirle. Superman consiguió atravesar el campo de fuerza protegiendo la nave y entrar allí. Mientras tanto, Supergirl combatió varios robots para defender a su madre. Superboy, Mon-El y la Legión de Superhéroes se unieron a ella, y juntos acudieron a Zod para avisarle de que ellos necesitaban salvar el resto de las ciudades guardadas dentro de la nave de Brainiac. Supergirl se fue y Zod arrestó a los Legionarios. Por su parte, Superman fue capturado por Brainiac y Luthor. Supergirl y Mon-El estaban combatiendo más androides de Brainiac cuando Mon-El recibió un mensaje telepático de Tellus. Mon-El fue a salvar a Superman mientras Supergirl se dedicaba a coordinar la lucha contra Brainiac. Después de encontrar a su madre y explicarla la misión de la Legión, Alura revocó el arresto de los Legionarios y mandó a su hija a combatir a Brainiac. Superman se enzarzó en una lucha con Brainiac, pero Brainiac le venció, volvió a meter a Nuevo Krypton en una botella y descargó sus armas en Superman hasta dejarle por muerto. Sin embargo, Superman fue salvado antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Por su parte, Superboy había entrado en la nave de Brainiac y se encontró con Luthor. Kon fue vencido y llevado a Kandor. Sin embargo, Zod tenía máquinas para anular los efectos de la tecnología encogedora de Brainiac. Zod y Superboy consiguieron salir de la ciudad para volver a la batalla. Por su parte, Supergirl y Brainiac 5 se encontraron y trabajaron juntos para destruír el reactor de la nave de Brainiac. Supergirl consiguió destruir el campo de fuerza protegiendo la nave, y Superman volvió a entrar al mismo.Al mismo tiempo, Luthor salió de Kandor y robó otra ciudad embotellada. Superman se dirigió a rescatar a Kandor mientras Zod y sus soldados combatían a Brainiac y la Legión rescataba a Mon-El. Superman encontró Kandor y entonces se reunió con Supergirl y Brainiac 5. Los tres héroes agrandaron Kandor, y Supergirl partió a combatir a Brainiac junto a Zod. Mientras tanto, Luthor expandió la ciudad que él había robado. A consecuencia de ello, la nave de Brainiac cayó hacia la superficie del planeta. Mientras Zod combatía a Brainiac, Superman, Supergirl, Superboy y el resto de los Kryptonianos intentaban parar la caída de la nave. Supergirl intentó contener la expansión de la ciudad embotellada, ayudada por Brainiac 5. Mientras tanto Brainiac decidió castigar a Luthor por traicionarle, sólo para ver que ese Lex Luthor era bun robot. Superman llegó a tiempo para salvar a Brainiac de Zod. Brainiac 5 avisó a Supergirl de que tuviera cuidado con su madre, y se teletransportó a otra parte con su antepasado. Los héroes aprendieron que Luthor estuvo trabajando con el General Lane desde el principio. Desafortunadamente, todos los líderes Kryptonianos excepto Alura murieron durante la batalla. Eso significaba que Zod tenía vía libre para hacerse con el poder y declararle la guerra a la Tierra. War of the Supermen Zod ha capturado a Superman, y su ejército está listo para atacar la Tierra. Por su parte, Supergirl ha descubierto que su madre está torturando a Reactron para sonsacarle información. Kara discute con su madre hasta que Reactron confiesa que Proyecto 7734 esperaban que fuese capturado, por lo que le convirtieron en una bomba humana. Antes de que Reactron explote, causando una reacción en cadena que destruirá Nuevo Krypton, Allura mete a su hija en una cámara a prueba de radiación. El ejército Kryptoniano sobrevive a la explosión al no encontrarse en el planeta, y Superman explora los restos del mismo. Clark encuentra a Kara y ambos primos se abrazan llorando. Fuera de sí por la muerte de todos a manos de Reactron, Luthor y General Lane, Supergirl agarra una bandera Kryptoniana y vuela para unirse al ejército. Superman consigues pararla y calmarla. Kara se siente destrozada, ya que ella trajo a Reactron a Nuevo Krypton. Superman intenta mostrarla que ella no tuvo la culpa, y ellos se abrazan, consolándose con que todavía tienen el uno al otro. Mientras tanto, Zod manda el grueso de sus tropas a la base marciana del Human Defense Corps. Mientras los Kryptonianos asaltan la base, General Lane llama a Luthor para que acabe su "segundo proyecto". Luthor utiliza el cadáver de un falso Rao para convertir el Sol terrestre en un sol rojo. Al ver esto, Flamebird vuela hasta el Sol. Thara Ak-Var destruye la Bomba Rao y restaura el Sol, pero pierde su vida. Superman, Supergirl y siete mil Kryptonianos han sobrevivido, pero el resto que se encontraban en el espacio cuando el Sol enrojeció han perecido. Entristecidos y furiosos, Superman y Supergirl se dirigen a la Tierra. Superman arremete contra Zod y Supergirl se enfrenta a Ursa. Ursa vence a Supergirl, pero Kara es salvada por el resto de la Super-Familia. El equipo lanza a Ursa a la Zona fantasma y se dirigen a la base del Proyecto 7734. Al mismo tiempo, Superman batalla contra Zod y Superboy vuela alrededor del mundo, enviando a todos los atacantes Kryptonianos a la Zona fantasma. En la base militar, Supergirl vences a Superwoman definitivamente y se encara con el general Lane. Sin embargo Lane rehúsa ser juzgado por crímenes de guerra, y se dispara a la cabeza. Chris se sacrifica para enviar a su padre biológico Zod a la Zona y sellarla permanentemente. La guerra ha terminado, pero para Clark y Kara comienza un largo período de recuperación. Supergirl coloca un memorial en los fragmentos de lo que una vez fue Nuevo Krypton. Bizarro-Girl Six semanas después del fin de Nuevo Krypton, Kara está viviendo con Lana Lang. Kara sufre una pesadilla en la que ella está atrapada en un Infierno ardiente mientras su familia y amigos la acusan de herir todos los que ella toca. Después de despertarse, Kara le pregunta a Lana si no puede unirse a la familia Lang de manera oficial. Kara quiere ser Linda Lang permanentemente, y olvidar a Kara Zor-El y Supergirl. Lana invita a Kara a tomar un café, y después de preguntar a Kara qué estuvo haciendo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida, la sugiere ir a la universidad de Metropolis. Mientras tanto, Gangbuster y la Doctora Light están investigando un objeto que ha caído del cielo. Resulta ser un cohete espacial, dentro del cual viajaba Bizarro Supergirl. Bizarro-Girl comienza a arrasar Metropolis. Jimmy Olsen consigue tomar una foto y enviarla al Daily Planet antes de que el enloquecido Bizarro le atrape. Después de ver la foto, Lana llama Kara para convencerla de que vuelva a ser Supergirl. Cat Grant oye su conversación por accidente y se figura que Lana debe conocer a Supergirl. Luego de hablar con Lana, Kara entiende que ella no puede dejar de ser Supergirl, y después de un cambio de traje, sale volando. Supergirl encuentra la guarida de Bizarro-Girl -donde su Bizarro había encerrado a gente para tener una "fiesta"- y ambas chicas combaten. Sin embargo, Bizarro-Girl tiene poderes opuestos a Supergirl, y su mirada petrificante transforma a la Chica de Acero en una estatua. Mientras admira la estatua que ha creado, Bizarro-Girl recuerda como ella llegó a la Tierra: Bizarro #1 la metió en un cohete y la envió al espacio para salvarla de algo llamado "godship" que estaba destruyendo Bizarro World. Mientras está distraída, Supergirl, que se había librado de la estatua vibrando super rápido -a truco que la enseñó el Flash-, ataca a Bizarro-Girl. Ellas combaten por toda la ciudad hasta que Supergirl logra noquearla con ayuda de la Doctora Light, no antes de que Bizarro-Girl mencione que su mundo está en peligro. No obstante, cuando Light expresa querer llevar a Bizarro-Girl a su laboratorio y hacer experimentos, Kara recuerda cuando su madre Alura hizo lo mismo a Reactron. Kara golpea a la Doctora Light, coge a Bizarro-Girl y la lleva a su nave para devolverla a Bizarro-World. Durante el viaje de vuelta, Supergirl le cuenta a su inconsciente doble que ella se culpa a sí misma por la destrucción de Krypton, y por extraditar ilegalmente a Reactron, y estaba dispuesta a abandonar su carrera de heroina. Pero entonces apareció Bizarro-Girl, y Kara podía ver que su doble estaba tan angustiada, perdida y asustada como ella. Kara siente que su Bizarro debe ser juzgada por su propia gente, y que quizás ella pueda ayudar a los Bizarros con lo que quiera que esté amenazando su mundo. Supergirl sueña que está todavía en Nuevo Krypton, pero se ha vuelto muda y no puede avisar a nadie. Ella se despierta cuando están aproximándose a Bizarro World -el cual está literalmente medio comido por el "godship"- pero un asteroide golpea el barco y este aterriza con violencia. Una vez en el planeta, las gentes de Bizarro World saludan a Bizarro-Girl con insultos y piedras, acusándola de abandonarles, hasta que Supergirl interfiere para protegerla y espanta a la multitud. Bizarro-Luthor se les acerca para explicar que él atrajo el "godship" por accidente. Mientras él está hablando, una de las criaturas de "Godship" -un insectoide gigantesco- le devora. Bizarro #1 llega al lugar y se encuentra con Supergirl y Bizarro-Girl, la cual le abraza. En su Fortaleza de la "Reunión", Bizarro explica que él fue incapaz de espantar al Godship así que creó su propia Bizarro Supergirl, pero él quería demasiado a su "prima" para arriesgar su vida, así que pensó en huir a la Tierra. Supergirl investiga la verdadera naturaleza del Godship y descubre que es un enorme organismo insectoide devora-planetas. Supergirl trama un plan para acabar con Godship. Bizarro #1 usa un projector de luz solar azul, que aumenta los poderes de Kryptonianos y Bizarros, para crear duplicados. Así que ella se expone a luz solar azul y crea un ejército de Bizarro Kryptonianos -a los que llaman Krypt-zarros- y atacan al Godship y su enjambre de insectos gigantes devoradores. Desafortunadamente ellos están perdiendo la batalla, y Bizarro Supergirl se asusta y huye. Kara busca a su doble y la encuentra en la Fortaleza, asustada y avergonzada. Reconociendo que no son opuestos como Superman y Bizarro sino reflejos la una de la otra, Kara logra animar a Bizarro-Girl, y ambas vuelven a la batalla. Después de una prolongada lucha, los héroes consiguen atrapar a Godship gracias a la visión petrificante de Bizarro-Girl. Supergirl llama a los Linternas Verdes para que se pasen a recoger a Godship, y se queda a ayudar a restaurar Bizarro-World. Pero ella y Bizarro #1 se dan cuenta de que Bizarro-Girl ha desaparecido. Después de mucho buscar, el dúo la encuentra en una cueva. Bizarros tienen un razonamiento opuesto a humanos normales, pero después de combatir junto a Supergirl, Bizarro-Girl aprendió la diferencia entre salvar y matar gente, y se dio cuenta de que ella mató un hombre a sangre fría en la Tiera. De modo que se encerró en esa cueva para castigarse. Kara reconoce la desesperación y culpa que siente su doble es similar a la que ella sintió cuando Krypton explotó y el grueso de los supervivientes atacó la Tierra y mató un montón de gente. Supergirl intenta ayudar a su doble, y parte de Bizarro-World. Mientras, en la Tierra, Cat Grant se encuentra con Lana, y en un estado de grave perturbación, revela que ella sabe que Lana conoce a Supergirl. La Legión de Super-Héroes: Segunda Etapa Mientras Supergirl viaja a la Tierra, un extraño accidente la envía al siglo XXX. Sin embargo no es el siglo XXX que ella había visitado antes, sino que es la línea temporal de la Legión Pre-Hora Zero. La Legión encuentra a Supergirl y la ruega unirse al equipo y quedarse con ellos por un tiempo. Supergirl les satisface, y recibe un Anillo de Vuelo otra vez. Ella se siente más relajada en el futuro, pero también bastante solitaria. Un día visita el Museo Superman y aprende que su destino sería "morir en una de las mayores batallas de la historia". Kara se queda muy agitada, pero mientras intenta recobrarse, un enemigo ataca Metropolis: Satan Girl, una diosa alienígena de Amor y Muerte que había sido atraída por un experimento que Brainiac 5 hizo con una estatua ofrendada a ella. Para combatirla, Supergirl y Brainiac 5 viajan por el tiempo para destruir la línea temporal donde Satan Girl fue liberada. Aunque tienen éxito, sólo ellos recuerdan lo que sucedió. Los fundadores de la Legión -Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad y Cosmic Boy- y Brainiac traen a Kara al presente, y antes de despedirse de ellos, Kara besa a Brainiac. Mientras Kara se aleja volando, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que ha estado en meses, Brainy promete que él no dejará que Kara muera sola como sucedió en los libros de Historia. Supergirl volvería en ocasiones al futuro a cumplir más misiones o a reunirse con el equipo, como durante el funeral de Lightning Lad. La Liga de la Justicia A la vuelta del futuro, Supergirl unió a la nueva Liga de la Justicia de America, formando equipo con Batman (Dick Grayson), Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), Jesse Quick, Jade, Congorilla y Starman. Day of the Dollmaker Varios niños han desaparecido en Metropolis, y alguien ha estado enviando a Cat Grant muñecos idénticos a los niños desaparecidos. Cat Grant ha chantajeado a Lana para que contacte a Supergirl y la ayude a resolver el caso. Supergirl y Cat Grant van juntas al Asilo Arkham para averiguar si Toyman está detrás de las desapariciones, pero al enseñarle uno de los muñecos, el juguete se activa de repente y le hiere. Kara y Cat llaman a un médico y aguardan en la sala de espera. Sin embargo, Cat no puede parar de meterse con Supergirl e insultarla, hasta que Kara se harta y se marcha para investigar sola. Cat retorna a su casa y se encuentra a Dollmaker y un ejército de juguetes aguardando para secuestrarla. Entre sus marionetas se encuentra uno de los niños perdidos al que Dollmaker están manipulando. Mientras tanto, Lois Lane va a S.T.A.R. Labs, donde su hermana está todavía encerrada, para decirle a Lucy que no puede perdonarla por su parte en el genocidio Kryptoniano. Luego de haber llevado a Cat Grant a su guarida, Dollmaker revela que él es hijo de Toymaker. Él fue ignorado y rechazado por sus padres, de modo que odia a sus padres y a niños con familias estables. Sin embargo él sabe que su padre asesinó accidentalmente al hijo de Cat Grant, así que se le ha metido en la cabeza que ella puede ser su mamá. Cuando Cat grita que ella no le querría ni aunque fuera el único niño de Metropolis, él decide comprobar esa teoría, y ordena a sus muñecos matar a todos los niños de la ciudad. Reaciamente, Cat llama a Supergirl. La Chica de Acero irrumpe en la guarida de Dollamker y le vence. Cat le da un puñetazo a Dollmaker y encuentra a los niños perdidos. Al día siguiente, la familia Kent (Clark, Lois, Kara, Ma Kent, Conner) además de Lana y Krypto se reúnen para celebrar la Navidad en la Granja Kent. Lois le muestra a Kara un ejemplar del Daily Planet con una editorial de Cat Grant: "El Día en que Necesité a Supergirl", un completo giro del artículo que Catherine publicó un año antes ("Porqué el Mundo no Necesita una Supergirl"). Kara reflexiona que aunque su vida no es perfecta, ella está razonablemente feliz, al menos por ahora. Good-Looking Corpse Supergirl está protegiendo Metropolis en ausencia de Superman. Mientras Kara se ocupa de las emergencias normales, ella se entera de que alguien ha creado una nueva aplicación para I-Pod llamada FlyOver con la cual cualquiera puede saber la localización de metahumanos como ella. Dicha aplicación ha sido creada por un misterioso universitario llamado "Alex", el cual desea destruír héroes -especialmente héroes jóvenes como Supergirl- porque cree que los alienígenas invasores pueden impulsar la evolución humana. Mientras Lois investiga un chivatazo de que el Proyecto Cadmus está jugueteando con ADN Kryptoniano, Silver Banshee, Metallo, Kryptonite Man y Parásito localizan a Supergirl gracias a FlyOver y se teletransportan a donde ella está. Kara consigue vencer al cuarteto de villanos, lo cual hace que Alex se dé cuenta de que librarse de ella va a ser más difícil de lo que él creía. Supergirl investiga FlyOver, se da cuenta de que los villanos están usándolo para encontrar héroes. Kara vuela a Gotham y ayuda a Damien Wayne a tratar con Clayface, descubriendo que ese "Clayface" es sólo un androide. Supergirl, Robin, Blue Beetle y Miss Martian se unen para detener al creador de FlyOver. Después de hablar con Lois e intercambiar información, Kara investiga un laboratorio de Cadmus abandonado. Ella encontró el lugar arrasado, un cadaver diseccionado de un Kryptoniano, y pistas de que su enemigo odia héroes. Su investigación lleva al grupo a Harvard, y hallan el lugar extrañamente desierto, excepto por su enemigo, Alex. Durante la refriega, ellos descubren que "Alex" es realmente un clon de Dubbilex, modificado con ADN Kryptoniano. El plan de Supergirl para tratar con él funciona, y entre ella y Miss Martian logran reducirle. Durante una conversación con Lois, Kara confiesa que ella todavía duda bastante de sí misma, pero ahora confía un poco más en sus habilidades de lider. This Is not my Life Supergirl salva una misteriosa chica amnésica que estaba siendo perseguida por androides creados por el Professor Ivo Amazo. Más tarde Lois se encuentra con ella para pedirle ayuda para resolver el caso: esa chica -que ahora está en coma- era una estudiante de la Universidad de Stanhope, donde han desaparecido varios estudiantes, y el asunto la huele mal. Ya que Stanhope está teniendo una semana de orientación para captar estudiantes, Lois pide a Kara que se infiltre durante el fin de semana y la ayude a encontrar pistas. Kara se une a un grupo de estudiantes, y uno de ellos desaparece. Mientras Kara investiga una red de túneles construidos bajo la escuela, Lois investiga la oficina de la Presidenta para corroborar sus sospechas de que la mujer y su marido están involucrados en las desapariciones. Supergirl explora el complejo subterráneo y se encuentra cara a cara con el Professor Ivo. Supergirl logra vencerle, y más tarde Lois le dice lo que ha averiguado: la presidenta de la universidad y su marido estaban trabajando con Ivo para que creara una base de datos con todo el saber humano extraídos de las mejores mentes. Más tarde Kara reflexiona que aunque ella consideró ir a la universidad, ella necesita un poco de tiempo para reevaluar por donde quiere encarrilar su vida. Reign of Doomsday Un plan de Lex Luthor para mantener a la familia Superman ocupada mientras él buscaba más poder, lleva a Superman, Supergirl, Superboy, Steel, Krypto y otros a aliarse para enfrentarse a un ejército de Doomsdays. Más tarde, Supergirl se convirtió en miembro fundador de los Supermen de America. Convergencia: Liga de la Justicia Supergirl, Zatanna, Jade, Mera y Vixen se encontraban en Gotham celebrando el embarazo de su compañera Jessie Quick cuando una forma evolucionada de Brainiac capturó la ciudad y la colocó dentro de una cúpula durante la crisis cósmica llamada Convergencia. Un año más tarde, la cúpula fue retirada y los miembros femeninos de la Liga tuvieron que enfrentarse al Aquaman de la línea temporal Flashpoint. Al mismo tiempo que el grupo principal batallaba con el ejército Atlante, Kara se enfrentó a Aquaman. Si bien ella le apaleó sin problemas, él intentó cambiar las tornas de la lucha con un tridente de Kryptonita. Sin embargo, Mera le hirió para salvar a Kara. Poderes y habilidades Los poderes de Supergirl son casi totalmente parecidos a los de su primo: Superfuerza, supervelocidad (capaz de igualar la velocidad de la luz), vuelo, invulnerabilidad casi total (capaz de soportar fácilmente la explosión de 11 sistemas solares), superoído, visión telescópica y microscópica, visión de rayos-x, aliento helado, visión calorífica (capaz de lanzar rayos de calor tan calientes como el sol), vision infra roja, vision espectro magnético. Habilidades * Combate Avanzado: Supergirl fue entrenada por Batman en artes marciales y en combate armado y esgrima por Wonder Woman y Artemis. Ella también conoce "primer nivel" de Klurkor, un arte marcial Kryptoniano. * Plurilingüismo: Supergirl habla un extenso número de idiomas. Además de Kryptoniano, Kara aprendió Inglés en menos de un mes, y habla Interlac. Gracias a su preciso control muscular, puede imitar otras voces. * Inteligencia: Supergirl vivió en Krypton y Argo City durante la mayoría de vida, por lo que aprendió mucho de su ciencia y tecnología. Kara es una excelente ingeniera, capaz de reprogramar robots con poco esfuerzo. Ella es también miembro del Gremio de Ciencia Kryptoniano. * Arte y Música: Supergirl tiene inclinaciones artísticas que el Gremio de Arte Kryptoniano -al que pertenecía su padre- quiso fomentar. Kara posee una guitarra y una máquina de coser, de vez en cuando dibuja y diseña nuevas versiones de su traje. Equipo * Anillo de Vuelo de la Legión de Super-Héroes Apariciones en:Kara Zor-El (New Earth) fr:Kara Zor-El (Nouvelle-Terre) Categoría:Kryptonianos Categoría:Miembros de la Justice League of America (Nueva Tierra)